User talk:Florian K
Hi everyone! If you like to talk to me, you can leave me a message here, I will reply here as soon as I can. In addition you can leave me a short message at my german talk-page if you like. Have fun! -- Florian - 10:02, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) ---- Hi Florian, sicher spreche ich auch deutsch. Ich hab mir schon gedacht das es doof war meinen Namen einzutragen und hab Sie, glaub ich all wieder gelöscht. Ich sammele auch Klingonische Rezepte und werde Sie bei gelegenheit mal hier editieren. Komm dann auch mal auf die Deutche Seiten die Du erwähnt hast. Gruß, Antonia Bots Hi Florian. I have marked Morn and DataMA as bots on the English Memory Alpha as you requested, but I don't have "steward access" on de or nl. As far as I can tell, no one does at the moment, so I'll need to get Jason to look at that when he wakes up. I'll ask him to set this access for Dan and Harry so they will be able to make or unmake bots and admins on all three languages, and they'll then be able to choose if other users need this access too. Angela 05:54, 2 Apr 2005 (EST) : Thanks a lot! I've noticed that there are no stewards around except for english MA. I thought, you'd have a secret "I'm root" button around for yourself. ;-) -- Florian - [[ :Florian K| ]] 06:00, 2 Apr 2005 (EST) Extra buttons (monobook stuff) I've had a look at User:Memory's page, and I wanted to see if I could do the same as him. I've created the pages User:Zsingaya/monobook.js and User:Zsingaya/monobook.css like he said, but I'm not really sure if its made any difference. Can you see if I've done it right, please? Thanks. zsingaya 13:07, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) Yeah, thats sorted it, thanks! zsingaya 18:46, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) Nevermind me; for some reason I had to restart Firefox for it to show up, despite the fact I cleared the cache via the Options menu. Oh well, thanks for the nifty toolbar! :) Intricated 12:20, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) Categorization of Stars and Systems Your bot seems to be categorizing star systems into Category:Stars when they should go into Category:Star systems. There's only a couple of systems so far, so it's no big deal, I just thought you might want to know before it gets too bad.--Tim Thomason 10:47, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) :My fault, I missed those when compiling the list of star names. There won't be any other errors, though. Florian, thanks for the categorization :) -- Cid Highwind 10:54, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) :: Hi Tim, hi Cid. I worked on the list Cid created and missed that two "system" articles, sorry. I'm doing some finetuning now anyway, since some of the links on the list are redirects. After that I try to categorize the systems; I assume the category is approved. 11:07, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Correct. :) -- Cid Highwind 11:17, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Element(s) You were right to fix the piped-Element/temp link. Originally, the element pages were all at "/temp" pages because I was revamping the page "Element," and made it into 4 pages. When I moved the pages into "permanent" status, I thought I fixed all of the links, but I guess I must have missed that one. I removed the link altogether (there's no need for a category link, it's on the bottom), it's supposed to be kind of like a navigational template, but since it's only on 4 pages I just cut-and-pasted instead of making a new template. Thanks for the catch though.--Tim Thomason 23:47, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) Re:unprotect Portal talk:Main Hi, Florian. I've unprotected Portal talk:Main. My sincerest apologies about that, I had completely forgotten I had protected it. I don't know what to say about the Spanish interwiki; I'm useless when it comes to this technical stuff. I suppose it can be removed if the site's not up or whatever. As for that JCCO guy... yeah, that's pretty odd. Maybe he only has the majority of his freetime in March? That would kinda suck. After all, "all work and no play make JCCO a dull boy." Or maybe he does it intentionally, just to see if we notice. Who knows? :D --From Andoria with Love 10:05, 9 March 2006 (UTC) page move I've moved Clarus system to Clarus, and I see that one of the links is on User:DataMA/temp, a page that I guess your bot uses for god knows what. I've no idea if I really ''should or shoudn't edit that page, so I'm just informing you here. -- Capricorn (talk) 23:38, January 14, 2013 (UTC)